I'm broken
by Magical-Carpet-Ride
Summary: Dan decides to tell a broken Phil the truth


Really REALLY short phan fic based (very loosly)off a scene from 'Me And My Dick' by team starkid. You don't have to watch the musical however, it was just a prompt.

* * *

Dan's POV:

Never in my entire life have I ever seen someone so upset. Two nights ago Phil had proposed to his short term girlfriend in front of all her friends only to be denied and humiliated publicly. Now he wanders around the house crying to the point of screaming and punching walls, until I had to restrain Phil to prevent him from damaging himself, but I couldn't protect him for long. Shortly after Phil passed out in my arms, out of sheer exhaustion. So I lay on the floor cradling his broken body tightly, hoping that if I held him tight enough he would wake up miraculously healed . But he didn't. Phil didn't wake for a long time, not until my legs were numb and my own tears had run out.

When Phil had finally woke neither of us moved for a few seconds, his skin was pale from exhaustion but his eyes were red from crying, so much so that you could hardly tell if there was any blue left in there.

Frozen in time-we sat motionless. It was as though he was a beautiful deer that would startle at any sudden movement. Slowly I reached up a hand to brush a lock of hair from his eye. Unfortunately it seemed to break Phil from his trance, he blinked a few times before scrambling to his feet and quickly backing in to his room. I heard the door shut and then the lock slide in place.

There was no crying, but I knew he wasn't sleeping. I heard a draw open then close followed by the creak of bed springs and shuffling, before the draw opened and closed again.

I slid down the door and rested my head against the frame. It broke my heart to see Phil like this, almost as much as it hurt to see him with Vanessa. Kissing, date nights, disappearing in to Phil's room before emerging hours later with messy hair and crumpled clothes. I wasn't stupid- I knew what was going on. But now I knew that she was just using him to get back at her ex. But Phil really felt something for her, she was his first. You never forget your first.

What made it worse was the fact that I may have the tiniest bit of a crush on Phil. But he never picked up on my subtle hints. He chose Vanessa and had seemed very happy with her. When Phil's happy, I'm happy.

And when Phil's sad, I'm sad.

I decided the silence had gone on for long enough. I reached out and knocked on the door. Silence. I knocked again. This time I heard movement the lock slowly slid back, but the door remained shut. Deciding that was Phil's way of saying 'come in' I opened the door.

'Hello' I called out in a false cheery voice 'room service!' I fumbled in my jacket pocket and pulled out an unopened bag of malteasers. Hoping to brighten the mood.

But Phil was sitting on the side of his bed facing away from me. 'Phil?' I questioned all joking forgotten.

He didn't turn 'I'm broken.' His voice cracked.

'What? Phil don't talk like that!' I demanded.

'She broke me, Vanessa broke me.' He gasped.

I moved to sit facing him. 'Phil I...' I broke off, on Phil's wrist were five jagged red lines. 'Phil, did you...' I began, but couldn't word the rest.

'I'm, broken.' He repeated again seriously. And he looked it too, I was beginning to think that I should call his mum so she could get through to him. But Phil's mum was in the north, and I was here to deal with this. I decided that Phil had been lied to enough to this past week, it was time to tell the truth!

'Phil I...I love you!' I blurted.

He didn't look up 'I love you too friend.' He mumbled, uurgh he had misunderstood, but it was too late to back out now.

'No I mean I, I like you.' I closed my eyes.

'WHATT?' Finally he responded 'I never thought of you like that.'

'I know' I sigh before getting up to leave the room.'see you around Philip Lester.'

'Dan wait!' He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me around to face him, then he lifts my chin and gently placed his lips against mine. Tentative and nervous at first but growing in passion.

Eventually we pulled back for air. Phil looked straight into my eyes.

'I think I'm healing.'


End file.
